Road to The Plateau - Ash's Journey
by Weapon Frayer
Summary: Ash has just won the Unova League, but is now seeking a new goal. As Ash faces the thrills and peril of being a Gym Leader, he finds the love of his life, who is becoming a Gym Leader. Note: Story is canon up to Ash and Trip's Vertress Conference match. NO Pokeshipping, but hints of Pearl, and Advanceshipping. Combines Manga and Anime. Taking OC's as of now.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

**This idea has been at me for a while, so I'm running the first few chapters here! Enjoy, and R&R!**

**Prologue**

**Ash's P.O.V**

After beating Brandon, Scott, who was watching, spoke to me. "Hey Ash," Scott asked, as he gave me the 7th Frontier Symbol, "would you like a position as a Frontier Brain?".

I declined, but since then, and up to now, since I beat the Unova League, I've wanted to pursue a new goal, as I walked into the Indigo Plateau Entrance.

"Hello, and welcome to the Indigo Plateau!" Nurse Joy smiled. "May I see your Pokedex?" she asked. I took out my Pokedex, as I told her I had an appointment with Scott.

"OK! You're all clear! Your appointment is in Room 163, at 3:30!" Nurse Joy thanked, as I walked into the waiting room. While I was fiddling around with my Pokedex, my name was called, as I got up, and opened the door to Room 163.

"Hello Ash; I've seen you've grown since the Battle Frontier." Scott greeted, as I sat down into a chair, and knitted my hands a bit. "Well, let's get down to business; I got your letter Ash, and we've looked into it." Scott spoke.

"And, you have met all of the requirements except 1 on this list." Scott finished.

The List

1. Own or have previously owned a Pokedex.

2. Place Top 4 in any League'(s) twice.

3. Take the Leader Eligibility Test.

4. Have 4 or more Pokemon of one type.

5 (optional). Win a League at least once (used to determine if qualified for Top 4 or Bottom 4 of a Region).

6 (optional). Own more than 4 Pokemon Level 45 or more (used to determine if eligible for Top 2 of a Region).

"And what's the Leader Eligibility Test?" I asked. "Here it is." Scott replied, as he gave me a sheet of paper, labeled in bold letters, '**Leader Eligibility Test**'.

**LEADER ELIGIBILITY TEST**

**1. Have you ever competed in a non-League tournament/event? (e.g Battle Frontier, Grand Festival)**

**2. What was your placing in the event/how many signs did you get?**

**3. How many Leagues have you competed in?**

**4. In a Pokemon battle, do you specialize in power, strategy, defense, speed, balance, or all?**

**5. What is your home region?**

**6. What region would you like to become part of?**

**7. How many Badges have you earned (in all regions combined)?**

**8. In a Pokemon battle, do you fight until the Pokemon has fainted, or until the Pokemon is tired out?**

**9. Have you ever beat an Elite 4 or Champion? If so, describe the battle below.**

**10. What is your personality/style?**

**_Signature, _**************

"Have you finished?" Scott asked, the second I finished writing my signature. "Yep." I replied, as I gave the test to Scott. "So, tell me, it says here that you specialize in strategy?" Scott asked.

"Yeah. Did you see my Sinnoh League Top 8 match against Paul?" I asked, excitedly. "I see. Hmm, it says here that you want to stay in the Kanto/Johto League, near home?".

"I really want to stay home, so I can go back home once in a while." I told Scott. "..OK...OK...Wow!" Scott exclaimed. "Ash, you have a good chance of getting a job soon. Any certain places?".

"Well, I was thinking about Cinnabar Island, or Mahogany Town. I heard Blaine is planning to retire and so is Pryce. Plus, Cinnabar's really close to home." I answered.

"Actually, Blaine is going to retire next month. Do you want his position after he retires?" Scott informed me. "*gasp* I'd love to become Cinnabar's new Gym Leader!" I exclaimed.

"First though, what's your typing going to be?" Scott asked. "Hmm, I have a lot of types; hey Scott, mind if I can do two types at the Gym?" I asked. "Sure, why not? The only gym that doesn't have one specific type is Gary, in Viridian City." Scott replied.

"Oh yeah; I heard Gary became the Gym Leader there. One question though: what would the ordering be if I became Gym Leader tomorrow, and used Fighting and Flying-types?" I asked Scott.

"Well, the ordering would be Brock, then Misty, then Lt. Surge, then Erika, then Sabrina, then Janine, then either Gary or you, then the final person who wasn't 7th." Scott replied.

"So, let's fill out this paperwork, shall we?" Scott asked, as I signed a stack of waivers and papers. _In one month, _I thought, _I'll be a Gym Leader._

* * *

**End Note:**

**Thanks for reading! This is a good idea, and please comment and R&R! **


	2. Force Palm

**Author's Note:**

**Hello, and thanks for the support! I was debating if I should begin the story when Blaine retires or 6 months after Blaine retires. And after thinking, the story will begin 6 months after Blaine retires! Anyways, I'm accepting OC's for the first few Gym challengers, and also for flashbacks and stuff. Here are the rules:**

**1. Submit via PM ONLY. Review submits will be deleted and/or ignored.**

**2. Follow the chart, as it is below:**

**Name - **

**Age -**

**Gender -**

**Occupation - **

**Personality - **

**(if Trainer) Experience Time -**

**Looks -**

**But anyways, back to the main thing, and R&R!**

**Road to The Plateau - Ash's Journey**

**Chapter 1 - Force Palm**

The Cinnabar Island Gym had changed in the 6 months that the new Gym Leader, Ash was in town. The Gym's location had gone from the inside of Cinnabar Volcano, to the top of Cinnabar Volcano, where a Fighting Dojo and a race track was now located.

The Gym Leader, Ash, was an easygoing 17 year-old, who mainly used Fighting and Flying-types. However, he also used a Pikachu, an Ivysaur, a Charizard, and a Lapras, according to some challengers.

Due to Blaine's retirement and Viridian's vacant spot, and their replacements, the Kanto Gym Leader ordering was reordered, as Brock and Misty stayed the same. However, the next Gym became Erika's, THEN Lt. Surge, then Janine (Koga's replacement, who moved to the E4), then Sabrina, then Gary.

Despite Ash's short reign of Cinnabar Island, he became the most popular Gym Leader in Kanto, and at the same time, the most feared, as the number of people who even reached the Indigo Plateau was cut in half, because the remaining people couldn't win the Force Challenge, which awarded the Palm Badge, or the Ace Badge.

The Force Challenge made Ash only use Fighting-types, while the Aerial Challenge (for the Leader only) was only Flying-types. The reason so many Trainers lost, though, was because of Ash's numerous Gym Trainers, who trained at the dojo and race track.

By the time a Trainer reached Ash, in both challenges, the average beginning trainer would have spent at least 10,000 Poke Dollars on Revives and Full Restores, and would usually fail to see Ash's Pokemon's secondary-type, which usually was super-effective against the opponent.

"Well, today's the day I finally get the 8th Badge in Kanto." a brown-haired girl whispered to herself, as she walked onto Cinnabar Island. "Hello tourist; I assume you want to visit the Gym here?" a teenager asked, who had brown hair, and wore a zip-on sweatshirt and khakis.

"Well yes; I want to earn the 8th Badge of Kanto so I can challenge the Elite 4." the brown-haired girl answered. "Well then, I have a question. Would you rather have a Hariyama, or a Swellow?" the khaki boy asked.

"Well, I think I would rather have a Swellow, since I already have a Fighting-type Pokemon." the girl answered. "Last question; what's your name?" the Khaki Boy asked.

"Oh... my name... it's... um... oh, my name's Sapphire!" the girl, named Sapphire replied to the question. "That's nice; my name's Don; see 'ya around here. Oh wait, take this; you'll need this.".

Don gave Sapphire a brown key card, while Sapphire looked surprised. "See 'ya!" Don waved, as he ran onto the road leading to the dojo. "Okay... anyways, let's go!" Sapphire chirped, as she ran to the race track entrance.

"Halt!" a guard yelled, as Sapphire walked into the dojo. "Do you have a key card?" the guard asked, as Sapphire shined the key card that Don had given her. "Oh; this key card is for the race track; you need to go there to get your Gym Badge. The race track is over there." the guard explained, as he pointed to the stadium on the left.

"Oh." was Sapphire's reply. She walked, somewhat irritated, as she shined the key card at the guard for the race track. "You may go in." the guard said, as Sapphire walked into the race track.

"Hey kid!" a person, who was wearing a Bird Tamer's uniform. "You've got to go through me in order to make it to the Gym Leader!" he yelled, as Sapphire prepared for battle.

"Well, because I see a aerial obstacle course, go Minun!" Sapphire yelled, as Minun was sent out. "Just as anyone here would have expected. Go Jumpluff!" the Bird Tamer yelled, as Jumpluff came out of its Poke Ball.

"Minun, use Thunder!" Sapphire yelled, as Minun shot a Thunder attack at Jumpluff. "Jumpluff, use Hurricane!" the Tamer yelled to Jumpluff. Hurricane absorbed the Thunder attack, as the maelstrom dissipated.

"Minun, use Signal Beam!" Sapphire yelled, as a strange beam of light was shot at Jumpluff. "Jumpluff no!" the Bird Tamer yelled, as Jumpluff went down to the ground.

"Good job; you have beat me. However, compared with the Gym Leader and the next few Gym Trainers, I am a Caterpie trying to climb a Wailord. "Ookkaayy..." Sapphire stuttered.

**_12 Trainer Battles, 2 Days, and 25,000 Poke Dollars Later..._**

"Congratulations young lady! You have beat the final Gym Trainer on the track! However, I strongly recommend you to heal your Pokemon first. The Gym Leader is the strongest of all of them in Kanto. Can you handle him?" a female Pilot congratulated Sapphire.

Sapphire had already spent 25,000 Poke Dollars on Revives, Potions, and Full Restores, as the Gym Trainers mauled her Pokemon several times. By several times, I mean at least 20 times (literally!).

"The Gym Leader is in the radio booth over there," the Pilot pointed over to a radio booth, "you're ready to face him.". Shortly before Sapphire opened the door, she healed her Pokemon to full health, and restored her Pokemon's PP.

Sapphire had done some grinding, and she also caught a new Pokemon, who was a Flying-type's nightmare. "Let's do this." Sapphire whispered to herself, as she walked into the radio booth.

The radio booth had a sign, reading '**BATTLEFIELD THIS WAY**' pointing to the door at the back of the booth. Sapphire opened the door, and was shocked to find a large battlefield, with a visible retractable roof, behind the broadcast booth.

"Welcome to the Cinnabar Gym. As you may have seen, there are two Gyms, run by me. And I will take the honor of battling you, on this stadum. I, Ash, the Cinnabar Island Gym Leader, accept your challenge!" a figure that was revealed, as soon as the figure stopped talking.

"It's you!" Sapphire gasped, as he saw the Gym Leader, wearing a grey zip-on sweatshirt, and brown khakis. "It's tradition." Ash grinned, as he saw his first real challenger in a while.

* * *

**End Note:**

**Well, do you remember when Blaine disguised as Riddle Man? It's tradition. Anyways, Gym Battle comes up next chapter, and R&R!**


	3. Last Resort

**Author's Note:**

**I have some OC's, and Saiyan-Styles owns Styles Kaizu. Derp! Anyways, now if I can just get those OC's *sticks hand in sack with OC papers* and I got some! Enjoy, R&R, and also, OC's are still being accepted. Pokemon attacking move limit is 7 and stats is 3! No entry hazards, Lock-On, Endure, Volt Switch, Roar, Future Sight, Transform, Sketch, Destiny Bond... you get the picture.**

**Me: Ash, do the disclaimer, or you will get your ass kicked.**

**Ash: OK, Weapon Frayer (or Bomb Guy) does not own Pokemon. Can I go now.**

**Me: Yes you may... *evily grins***

**Ash: ...**

**Road to The Plateau - Ash's Journey**

**Chapter 2 - Last Resort**

"This match will be between the Cinnabar Island Gym Leader, Ash, and the challenger, Sapphire from Littleroot Town! This will be a 3 on 3 match. Only the challenger is allowed to substitute Pokemon! Match begin!" the referee yelled, as the battle began.

"Go Rotom!" Sapphire yelled, as Rotom appeared on the battlefield. However, it was in a different form than usual, as it bore a purple coloring around it.

"Very smart indeed. Bringing a Electric and Ice-type Pokemon here. However, it won't be enough! Archeops, I choose you!" Ash commanded, as the First Bird Pokemon squawked at Rotom.

"Very well. Rotom, start off with a Thunderbolt!" Sapphire yelled, as Rotom unleashed a huge Thunderbolt. "Archeops, dodge and use Rock Slide!" Ash ordered, as Archeops shot a volley of rocks at Rotom.

The Thunderbolt attack, however, still hit Archops, as it shouted in pain. The Rock Slide, hit its target, as Rotom was damaged by the falling rocks. "Rotom, use Ice Beam!" Sapphire yelled.

Rotom shot a beam of ice, as it hit Archeops. "Oh no, Archeops" Ash yelled, as Archeops was damaged, and was slow to get up. "Can you still battle? Alright; Archeops, use Dragon Claw!" Ash commanded, as a lavender-colored claw hit Rotom and severely damaged Rotom.

"I knew this would happen. Rotom, use Recover!" Sapphire yelled. Rotom regained its health, while Sapphire was thinking, _Surely this is his weakest Pokemon?_.

"Rotom, use Legend's Wave!" Sapphire commanded, as Rotom shot a Ice Beam, which froze Archeops, then a Will-O-Wisp, which melted the ice and damaged Archeops, and then finally a Thunderbolt, which electrocuted Archeops.

"Archeops is unable to battle! Rotom wins this round!" the referee yelled, as Archeops had swirly-loops in its eyes. "Good job Archeops. But my next Pokemon is stronger then my last one! Pikachu, I choose you!" Ash commanded.

Sapphire stood there, about to burst, as she saw Ash's Pikachu. "That Pikachu can fly? Hahahahaha... *sniff* that's hilarious..." Sapphire laughed. "Oh, it can fly all right. Pikachu, use Aura Wing." Ash ordered, as Pikachu formed a pair of wings for flying.

"..." was Sapphire's reply. "Alright Pikachu, use Brick Break!" Ash yelled, at the second Pikachu got ready to attack. "...Oh! Rotom, use Shadow Ball!" Sapphire yelled, as Rotom shot a dark orb of energy at Pikachu.

Suddenly, Pikachu hit Rotom, and knocked it out. "Rotom is unable to battle! The round goes to Pikachu!" the referee announced. "Good job Rotom. Go Blaziken!".

"That is like the 15th Blaziken I've seen in my life! Man, you remind me of someone I know." Ash remembered, with lots of nostalgia. "Who was it?" Sapphire asked.

"Oh, her name was May, and I traveled with her, and she has a Blaziken, and..." Ash was cut off by Sapphire yelling, "**YOU KNOW MAY?!**". "Uh yeah, why do you ask?" Ash asked, still trying to recover from Sapphire's loud shout.

"She is like, my best friend, back when she still lived there! And you know her?!" Sapphire raved. "Yeah; she traveled with me through Hoenn and the Battle Frontier." Ash replied, sweatdropping.

"Can we get on with the battle?" the referee glared at Sapphire. "Alright Blaziken, start off with Sky Uppercut, and add power as you move!" Sapphire yelled. "Pikachu, use Wing Attack!" Ash yelled, as Pikachu tried to hit Blaziken.

The two Pokemon hit each other, as they both yelped in pain. However, Blaziken was still in the air, as Sapphire yelled, "Launch Brave Bird!". Blaziken then jumped up even further.

Blaziken then started to lose altitude, as Pikachu started to get back up. "Are you alright Pikachu?" Ash asked. "Pi-ka-CHU!" Pikachu shouted, as it got up, and started to take air again.

_If Pikachu gets more hits on Blaziken, he's finished_, Sapphire thought, _but I can manage._ "Blaziken, engage Pikachu, and then use Protect!" Sapphire ordered, while Blaziken just nodded.

"Pikachu, get out of there!" Ash yelled frantically, but it was too late. Blaziken had already hit Pikachu, as Blaziken hit him. However, the amount of damage dealt to Blaziken by recoil knocked him out.

"Pikachu and Blaziken are both unable to battle! This round is a draw!" the referee yelled, as the two trainers returned their Pokemon. "Good job Pikachu/Blaziken." Ash and Sapphire thanked, at the same time.

"Alright, this is my last Pokemon. It is my DEFINITE strongest. Go Charizard!" Ash yelled, while a gigantic Charizard roared inside of the Gym. "That ain't impress me. Go Lapras!" Sapphire shouted, as a Lapras was released from the Poke Ball.

"Good choice. But I should mention.." Ash was interrupted by a energy web narrowly missing Charizard. "What's going on?" Sapphire asked. "..." Ash said blankly, upon seeing who had shot the web.

"Oh great, it's the twerp." Jessie groaned, as she saw Ash, making a fist. "Well that won't stop us from taking all of the Pokemon from the Gym!" James exclaimed, as Meowth was about to press a button.

"Hold it." Ash said, darkly at Team Rocket. "What makes you the boss, twerp?" Jessie snapped. "Guess what? I'm the official Gym Leader of this place. And another thing, Alpha come over here!" Ash retorted, while Team Rocket stared at Ash in shock, as they saw the menacing Dragon-type Pokemon.

"I recommend you move, 'cause I have others." Ash threatened, coolly. "Well, that STILL won't stop us from taking all of the Pokemon from Cinnabar Island." James replied.

"Bring it on." Ash snapped, as Sapphire watched with pure...disapointment.

* * *

**End Note:**

**Cliffhanger! It leaves you hanging! Anyways, I hope you like this chapter, and remember to R&R!**

**Ash: You forgot about the OC's.**

**Me: Next chapter!**

**Sapphire: How the f**k can a Pikachu fly?!**

**Ash: ...Aura...**

**Me: OK...**

**Ash: See you next chapter, folks!**


	4. Trump Card

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry for the delay! School caught up with me, and now that my cousin semi-hacked my main computer and deleted a bunch of files, this got delayed. Anyways, OC's are still being accepted!**

**Ash: Can we battle Team Rocket now?**

**Me: Not yet!**

**Sapphire: Pikachus... can fly... Pikachus... can fly...**

**Me, Ash, and Arceus: - _ -**

**Me: Disclaimer, Sapph!**

**Sapphire: *hisses* Don't call me that!**

**Me: *holds Ratings Changer* Do you want to get hurt? *moves dial to M rating***

**Sapphire: *panics* Alright; Weapon Frayer/Bomb Guy doesn't own Pokemon! Can you switch the rating?**

**Me: *sighs* Alright...**

* * *

**Road to The Plateau - Ash's Journey**

**Chapter 3 - Trump Card**

"Alpha, use Reddit's Rage!" Ash yelled, as Sapphire sweatdropped. "Uh, you just broke the 4th wall, you know that, right?" Sapphire asked. "...Yeah, if you watch /r/ Tress Fort on You..." Ash began.

"DON'T SAY IT!" Sapphire yelled. While the trainers were talking about a video, Alpha, still hidden by the shadows, used Focus Energy, Work Up, Dragon Rage, and finally Moon Blast.

"What the..." James stared, at Team Rocket's machine that was now destroyed. "Alright Lapras, use Sky Blast!" Sapphire yelled, as Lapras shot a Ice Beam into the air, and then reflected the beam back at Team Rocket, destroying the beam, but propelling the shards towards Team Rocket.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again." Ash said, when the shards propelled the trio into the sky, as the trio said what the twerp said. "Well, do you want to continue the Gym Battle?" Ash asked.

"Or do you want to face another challenger?" a mysterious figure boomed behind Ash and Sapphire. "Are you here for a Gym Battle?" Ash asked the cloaked figure.

"Yep; I'm going for my 7th Gym Badge, so I can compete in the Indigo Plateau." the figure, now coming out of the shadows, and recognizable as a man.

"What's your name?" Ash asked the figure. "My name? It's Styles Kaizu." the man know as Styles replied, as his form was revealed from the shadows. "Ah, so you want a challenge? I'm sorry, but I just beat Team Rocket and was in the middle of a Gym Battle." Ash explained.

"Well then, I'll come by tomorrow." Styles replied, leaving the battlefield and walking out the door. "Let's just finish this Gym Battle, shall we?" Sapphire asked.

"Oh right! Anyways, Charizard, Battle Position!" Ash ordered, as Charizard flew to the battlefield. "You get first move." Ash smirked, as Sapphire burned with rage.

"Alright Lapras, start off with Blizzard!" Sapphire commanded, while Lapras started up a frosty storm on the battlefield. "Quick Charizard; use Blast Burn to melt the snow!" Ash yelled, as Charizard shot a gigantic flare of flame into the Blizzard.

However, before Blast Burn could hit the snow, Sapphire yelled, "Lapras, use Psychic and reflect the Blast Burn!". Lapras used Psychic, as it shielded the oncoming Blizzard and reflected to Charizard.

"Oh no Charizard!" Ash yelled, as the Psychic - Blizzard combination hit Charizard, sending it flying. "Charizard, use Flare Blitz!" Ash ordered, as Charizard staggered to get up but readied the attack.

"Lapras, use Protect!" Sapphire yelled, as Lapras shielded itself from the Flare Blitz. "That really helped." Ash smirked, as he yelled, "Charizard, use Flame Charge!".

"Lapras, use Protect once more!" Sapphire ordered. While Lapras was trying to shield itself, Charizard pounded Lapras with a vicious Flare Blitz. Lapras shouted in pain, as Charizard was going for a Dragon Pulse.

**Mid-Note:**

**Yes, Charizard cannot legally learn Dragon Pulse. But this is the anime, and anyone can use their typed moves.**

Lapras was staggering, as it was about to fall. "Oh no! Lapras, use Rest!" Sapphire panicked. "Don't let that Lapras heal! Finish this with Hyper Beam!" Ash yelled.

Charizard blasted Lapras against the wall, as Lapras was left standing for 4 seconds, but then fainted. "Lapras is unable to battle! The match goes to the Gym Leader, Ash!" the referee shouted, signaling the end of the match.

"Woah... hey Charizard, next time, don't go full blast. I know you can leave a dent in Mt. Silver and possibly flood Northern Kanto, but don't hurt someone else's Pokemon like that, OK?" Ash asked Charizard.

Charizard grunted, but snorted in acceptance. "Lapras... I'm so sorry..." Ash comforted, as he got out a Max Revive and healed Lapras. "..." Sapphire said, as she returned Lapras, rage-quit, and stormed out of the Gym in blazing anger.

"Uh..." Ash blanked out loud. Ash returned Charizard, and was going to walk out of the radio booth, when someone suddenly called him on his Pokegear.

_Conference Call with Misty, Brock, Gary, Clair, Morty, Ash, Janine, and Pryce_

Ash, Morty, Clair, and Pryce: Hello, this is Ash/Morty/Clair/Pryce.

Misty: Oh hey Ash; how's your position doing so far?

Ash: It's doing good; my trainers and I cut the competition for the Indigo Plateau in half for this year.

Clair: So, why did you call us?

Gary: Well, we have a party at the Indigo Hotel at 7:30 tomorrow night; wonder if you guys wanted to come.

Pryce: Am I invited?

Brock, Gary, and Misty: Uh...

[Pryce_ hangs up_]

Ash: Okay...

Clair: Anyways, I wanted to notify Lance about the new threat emerging right here in Johto.

Gary: And what would that be?

Morty: Apparently, Team Rocket's activity in all other regions besides Kanto and Johto has ceased, and there has been a 67% increase in Team Rocket activity in Johto.

Ash: I think Team Rocket's trying to summon Arceus.

Everyone else except Morty: WHAT?! HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?!

Ash: Well, Morty, do you know about the Ruins of Alph?

Morty: If you're talking about the Mystri Stage, yes I do.

Ash: Well, for everyone who doesn't know about the Mystri Stage, it's on a faraway part of Johto that borders Sinnoh.

Gary: If so, then is Team Rocket also trying to steal the Creation Trio?

Ash: No one knows for sure. But Arceus can be summoned by playing a specific flute, hidden in Unova.

Misty, Brock, Janine, and Clair: What the hell is Unova?

Ash: It's a region I visited. I also won the Pokemon League there, before becoming a Gym Leader.

Clair: So anyways, back to the main point: How do you get to the Mystri Stage?

Ash: Well, for starters, according to legend, one must play the specific notes required to summon Arceus. However, play the wrong notes, and you will always summon a Darkrai, which will consume your soul and return to the dark of night.

Misty: Then what happens?

Ash: Then, you have to capture Arceus...

Everyone except Morty: WHAT?!

Ash (ignores other Leader's shouts): ...and bring it to a certain place in the Ruins of Alph.

Morty: Then finally, you will be automatically transported to the Mystri Stage, located in the basement of the Sinjoh Ruins.

Ash: In the basement, with the right summoning orbs, the person may summon Giratina, Dialga, and/or Palkia.

Misty: If that's going to happen, I'm going to Johto and preventing Team Rocket from even getting into the Ruins of Alph!

Gary: I think it might be time to end the call...

Ash: [semi-breaks the 4th wall] Well, the main plotpoints were Gary's party and the Mystri Stage. Anyways people, R&R!

Everyone: [clearly loud facepalming can be heard over the phone]

_End Call_

* * *

**End Note:**

**I hope you liked this chapter! Please remember to review, read, R&R, eat ice cream, burn a Tree Fort, and break the 4th wall! Enjoy, and ****_piza!_**

**Ash: What a somewhat awkward phone call..**

**Sapphire: *still pouting and enraged at Ash for brutally beating Lapras* I HOPE YOU DIE YOU *BLEEPING* SON OF A *BLEEP*! DIE IN HELL! YOU SUCK MORE THAN TEAM ROCKET, AND YOU...**

**Me: *muzzles Sapphire's mouth* I like explicit content, but this story is K+. **

**Ash: Thanks for reading!**


	5. Update

**Alright, there's something that happened, so I'll tell you what happened.**

**I scratched a few science tables at my school with a key. So, why and how does this affect my schedule? Due to the high profile level of this, my dad grounded my from using my PC, or mobile device.**

**However, I have a simple tactic that will stop this. First, I can still type, and stuff via Google Docs. Then, I C&P and post it onto . Finally, I post.**

**The period of grounding is 3 weeks, so expect to see my updating schedule drastically decrease. However, I can still update, so don't fret!**

**Weapon Frayer out!**


	6. Hypnosis

**Author's Note:**

**I got this just in time to escape detection, and I'm writing. This will probably be short, but who the hell knows? Anyways, don't forget to R&R and keep bombing! Also, there will be a 6 year time skip in this chapter!**

**Road to The Plateau - Ash's Journey**

**Chapter 4 - Hypnosis**

**Indigo Hotel, 6:30 PM, Friday June 23rd, 2XXX**

Ash drove up to the front entrance of the hotel, as a few Gym Leaders, and some Frontier Brains were walking into the party, where Morty's party was being hosted.

"Hey Ashy-boy, how 'ya doing?" a brunette boy greeted, as Ash spun back to see no other than his former rival, Gary Oak. "Oh come on Gare-bear, you couldn't have just went to a strip club, couldn't you?" Ash retorted, as Gary's face turned red.

"..!" Gary yelled, as some of the other Gym Leaders in Kanto/Johto heard the two Leaders. "You perv!" Whitney shouted, as she punched Ash square into his pelvis.

"Uhhhh... it hurts..." Ash moaned in pain, as Whitney and 2 other Gym Leaders chuckled. "Well come on, let's go." Gary said, as he dragged Ash into the hotel lobby.

**Azure Restaraunt and Bar, 9:30, Friday June 23rd**

"Can my friend have another glass of Celadon brandy, and myself another shot of Vermilion champagne?" Gary staggered, as Ash was drunkedly walking around.

Gary was close the point of being drunk, but he was surprised he was the last one. All of the other Gym Leaders, except Bugsy and Misty, were initiating in drunken tirades, and cursing.

"I cannot believe Ash and Gary are drunk, much less even buying alcohol." Misty whispered to Bugsy, as Lt. Surge fell into his empty plate. "I can't believe that we didn't pay more money." Bugsy responded to Misty.

After Misty and Bugsy got the rest of the drunken Gym Leaders to get into the car, they drove back to the hotel, as some of the Gym Leaders were starting to take off clothes.

"We should hurry." Bugsy told Misty, as she was trying not to look at the back seat, where Jasmine was only wearing her bra and underwear. The two remaining sober Gym Leaders hurried into the hotel, as they dragged 14 drunk Gym Leaders into 8 hotel rooms.

"I'll sleep with you." Bugsy offered Misty, as Misty started to faintly blush. "OK..." Misty agreed, as the 2 of them went into a hotel room. In another hotel room, Morty was evilly smiling, as he unlocked the side entrance, and took pictures of Whitney and Jasmine making out in a bed.

"And this is revenge for holding me hostage." Morty whispered to Jasmine, as he shot 15 pictures and went back to the room he was staying in. Clearly, something was up with Morty, as he was not drunk, and talking without slurring.

In the adjacent room, Gary was licking Clair, as a camera watched the 2 of them perform XXX. In a random room, Ash was-

**THE REST OF WHAT HAPPENED IS UNSUITABLE FOR WRITING.**

-, as the sun started to rise. "Uh... what happened..?" Gary stuttered, as he saw, to his horror, what he had subconsciously did last Friday night. "S**t, why am I naked, and why is Clair tangled, naked in my legs?".

Gary then got up, and got changed into his Leader style outfit. He saw his phone, and was astonished to find 10 texts from other people talking with Gary and themselves.

_Texting Conversation: (IN ORDER)_

_Jasmine:_

_WTF? Y am i in a bed naked with Whitney?_

_Brock: _

_IDK; prob. the wine_

_Misty:_

_All of you guys except me and Bugsy got drunk and started having sex after the party. It was ugly. :=====_

_Ash:  
_

_O, explains y i had sex with erika_

_Misty:_

_Whut?_

_Brock:_

_Whut!_

_Gary:_

_O rly?_

_Ash:_

_GTFO & STFU Gare-bear_

_Gary:_

_:(_

_Erika:_

_da f**k_

_Jasmine:_

_y r there cameras in my room?_

_Morty:_

_thats for holding me hostage for 2 days in your basement, PERV (*cough* Whitney *cough*)_

_Ash:_

_!_

_Brock:_

_!_

_Gary:_

_FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU_

_Misty:_

_u dead morty_

_Whitney:_

_Misty:_

_u also dead whitney_

_Chuck:_

_WHAT THE F***!_

_Ash:_

_*sweatdrop*_

_Gary:_

_Y?!_

_my reputation is ruined!_

_Misty:_

_:)_

_Ash:_

_*smile emoticon* thumbs up! *another smile emoticon*_

**THE AFTERMATH...**

"Punch! Crack! Pow!" the 7 Gym Leaders who wern't in the hospital, or in the mental asylum went, as they uppercutted Morty and kicked him in the nuts. Then, the other Gym Leaders, Misty, Ash, Lt. Surge, Sabrina, Faulkner, Bugsy, Pryce, and Gary took him to the ER, where Morty was treated for major pelvic damage.

**6 Years Later...**

A 23-year-old man was training his Pokemon inside of Mt. Cinnabar, the volcano that destroyed most of Cinnabar Island 4 years ago. "Pika, use Iron Tail!" the man yelled, as "Pika-pika!" could be heard.

Pikachu's Iron Tail reflected a good amount of light, which revealed the man's features. He had raven-black hair, and was wearing brown khaki shorts, and a white-and-red sweatshirt, which shone through the fiery mountain.

"Ekanssss!" the Ekans yelped, as it fainted to the ground. "Now, let me tell you for one last time. Get off of Cinnabar Island, you Team Sonic scum. Or you'll really suffer the consequences." the man coolly explained to the Sonic Thieve.

"Ash Ketchum, this will not be the last you see of me. Team Sonic will rise soon, and control the industry of the world!" the Sonic Thieve shouted. As Ash was about to command Pika to use Thunderbolt, the Thieve threw a smoke bomb, and disappeared.

"Alright, we should alert the other Gym Leaders, don't you think?" Ash asked Pika, as Pika replied "Pika-ka-pikachu!".

**Cinnabar Island Gym, Thursday June 24th, 4:30 PM**

"Hey Ash; how 'ya doin'?" Rob asked Ash. "Great, how are you." Ash replied. "By the way, get Laura here; we've got to call the PLA." Ash ordered. "On it, sir." Rob replied.

Ash was granted permission into the computer room by Laura, his secretary/best Gym Trainer in his Combat Challenge. Ash walked into the 1st security checkpoint, as he gave voice-recognization to the database.

"Access granted. Proceed to the final checkpoint." the monotone voice of the database chirped, as Ash walked into the 2nd checkpoint, and put his fingerprint and combination.

Ash walked into the calling room, and went to his desk at the top. "Call group Kanto Gym Leaders.". "Calling Misty, Brock, Co. Lewis, Serena, Janine, Sabrina, and Gary." The database called the Kanto Gym Leaders for a conference call, as the 7 other Kanto Gym Leaders appeared on the communication screen.

"Hello colleagues. We need to talk about Team Sonic."

* * *

**End Note:**

**Well, biggest major chapter since last chapter. Also, I handwritten a plot for the rest of the story, and Sapphire will be coming up soon. Hope you enjoyed, and R&R!**


	7. Revenge

**Author's Note:**

**I found a bypass in my computer lock, and I can now type! Anyways, thanks for reading, and R&R so this can get more chapters!**

**Ash: I can finally legally drink!**

**Me: *facepalm***

**Sapphire: Anyways, Bomber doesn't...**

**Me: Changed my name! *holds up name certificate to change to Ryan***

**Ash: Ryan doesn't own Pokemon. If he did, I would have been smoked in 1999! Thank you! :)**

**Me: *smacks Ash***

**Ash:...**

* * *

**Road to The Plateau - Ash's Journey**

**Chapter 5 - Revenge**

_**Continuing from last time...**_

"Hello colleagues. We need to talk about Team Sonic."

"Team Sonic? Do you mean Sonic Corp?" Co. Lewis, Lt. Surge's cousin and new Vermilion Gym Leader asked. "Because Sonic Corp. just started last year, yet have the highest value of any company in the Eastern Hemisphere, not counting Lysandre's company."

"Talk about Team Sonic? Those jerks have been looting artifacts in Cerulean City since 2 months ago!" Misty yelled. "Um, I've got to go." Brock said. "I've got to prepare the Gym for the International Fossil Trade Show tomorrow."

"Alright Brock." Ash accepted. Brock hung up, and only 6 faces were on the calling unit. "I heard something about a 'Team Sonic' in Viridian City. Actually, they tried to break into my Gym, but I stopped them." Gary offered to tell.

"Well, I don't see this 'Team Sonic' a threat in the future...". As Sabrina said this, a huge ALERT sign flashed on the calling screen. "Ash! Are you there!" Brock yelled, as his face reappeared on the screen, his face covering the entire screen.

"Yeah; what's going on?" Ash raised an eyebrow. "Team Sonic is in Pewter, and civilians are getting hurt!" Brock panicked. "I'm sending 2 of my Gym Trainers to assist you. They're on their way.".

"Tom, Kate; get to Pewter City and fight off the Sonic Grunts!" Ash yelled into a command unit on his wrist, as he saw a Togekiss flying towards Pewter City.

Suddenly, Brock's face was cut off, as Misty's appeared. "Ash, Team Sonic is invading Cerulean, and I'm in the emergency tunnel network. They're firebombing the entire city, and there's casualities!".

Then, just like Brock's face, Serena's face appeared on the screen. "Ash, Pallet Town is burning, and every city in Kanto is getting invaded! The Professor got kidnapped, and your old house is on fire!" Serena screamed.

Ash suddenly heard a loud _boom_, as the ceiling started to crash down. "So Ash Ketchum, do you think you can beat us?" 2 figures appeared in the shadows.

"Who are you, and what do you want?!" Ash yelled. "Allow us to introduce ourselves. I am Shipping Overseer Tim..." the figure, now recognizable as male introduced, "and I'm Shipping Officer Kris! Now, let's beat this puny Gym Leader to hell." the female figure taunted.

All of a sudden, Ash started to glow blue, as he went into rage mode. "You're dead to me, slut. Go Lucario." Ash said, emotionlessly, as the blue and black jackal came out of it's Poke Ball.

"Oh, we have the perfect advantage. Arcanine, show this jerk who to call what!" Kris yelled, as the Legendary Pokemon was released. "Cario!". "Canine!".

"What a bad decision. Lucario, use Earthquake." Ash ordered, as Lucario made fissures in the now-broken lab. Kris didn't see this coming, as she yelled, "Arcanine, use Fire Blast!".

Pieces of eight jagged rocks thrown by Lucario launched into the air, and hit Arcanine, dealing severe damage. "Ah sh**." Kris swore, as the Earthquake hit Arcanine, and knocked it out.

"FUUUUU..." Kris fumed, as Ash just laughed the matter off. "Let's see if you can survive this! Go Kabutops!" Tim yelled. "That ain't impress me." Ash smirked, as Tim realized his mistake.

"Lucario, use Mean Look." Ash emotionlessly ordered. "Oh f**k. Well, make the best of the situation, use Brick Break!". "Use Aura Wing." Ash ordered, as Lucario formed wings, and took flight.

"The f**k?!" Kris yelled, as Lucario blocked the Brick Break attack. "Use Earthquake." Ash evilly laughed, as Kabutops was knocked out. "We'll be back, don't you worry." Tim snarled, with a tone of vengence.

Tim pulled out an Escape Rope, and escaped the now-collapsing lab. Kris was left there, for dead, as Tim got to a helicopter. "Shipping Manager Kris, you are under arrest for..".

As Ash was arresting Kris, a swift Karate Chop knocked Ash out, cold. Lucario stared at his unconscious master, and formed a large Force Palm, which blasted the Machoke behind Ash into the sky.

Lucario then saw the other human, and returned to his Poke Ball. "Darling, you'll be fine. I promise you that you'll have your chance at revenge." the man said, as Kris softly replied, before blacking out, "Thanks, Jacob.".

**Cinnabar General Hospital, 6:00 PM, May 30th**

Ash groaned, as he blinked open his eyes to find himself in a hospital room. "He's awake!" someone yelled down the hallway, as Ash heard a mob of people running down the hall.

"Ash? Are you awake?" a brunette-haired girl asked, in a somewhat caring, but not fully empathetic tone. "Oh hey. What's your name again?" Ash asked."Oh! It's Sapphire, and you're in Cinnabar General Hospital." Sapphire replied. "Hey buddy, how 'ya doin'?" Gary asked, as Ash's awakening turned into a death glare.

"Oh come on Gary, at this time?" Ash asked Gary. "Dude, you've been in a coma for almost a week." Gary briefed. "**WHAT?!**" Ash yelled, as he jumped from his hospital bed.

"Yeah; we found you in the hideout, and you were unconscious. You've been in the hospital for 5 days now." Gary continued. "Ash! You're awake!" Misty yelled, as she ran into the hospital room.

"Hey Mist. What's all of the cities' besides Cinnabar's situation?". Misty shuddered, as she briefed Ash on what had happened. "Most of the cities, including Cerulean, and Pallet Town were held. However, Vermilion is under siege, and Pewter is occupied. Oh yeah; Team Sonic invaded the border checkpoints, so no one can pass.".

"And finally, all of Kanto, including Indigo Island is blockaded from all outside trade." Misty finished, as she breathed deeply. "So, basically, Team Sonic has control of most of Kanto?" Ash asked.

"Yep..." Misty spoke, in shame, as she started to walk out of the room. "See 'ya Ash." Misty waved, as she walked out. "Misty!" Ash suddenly yelled. Misty ran back into the room, and listened to Ash.

"Misty, get all of the Gym Leaders in here, 8 o' clock tomorrow. I've got a plan." Ash grinned, as he plotted his revenge. "Also, I have an audio recording of what happened in Pewter. Brock was captured, and no one knows where he is." Misty told Ash, as she turned on her wristwatch communicator.

_Flashback_

_Brock was running for his life, as bombshells were raining on Pewter City. The Sonic grunts were overrunning the rock barricades of Pewter City, and most of the city was taken. All of a sudden, Brock saw the leader, as the leader of the forces commanded the grunts to loot all of the valuables of Pewter City._

_"Who are you, and what the f**k do you want?!" Brock yelled, as the figure looked up. Brock was shocked to see the face, as he fell back. "Arrest him. I think the Manager would have some fun with him." the female figure ordered, as Brock looked on in horror._

_"They said... you disappeared before the Grand Festival..." Brock stuttered, as the female figure paralyzed Brock into unconsciousness, with a taser. "Now to destroy and rob the bunker..." the female figure plotted, as her face was devoid of emotion._

_"Secretary Berlitz, what do we do with the prisoner?" a Hacking Officer asked Secretary Berlitz, as she replied, "Take him to C4."._

"Who could that be?" Misty pondered, as Ash's face was full of horror and shock. "Dawn... how could you?..." Ash whispered, as the setting sun finally disappeared from the horizon.

* * *

**End Note:**

**That took a while! Anyways, important flashbacks and hints to future chapters! Hope you enjoyed, and R&R!**


	8. Inferno

**Author's Note:**

**I think I have my schedule going again. :)**

**Ash: *still hurt from Lab Battle last chapter* NUU!**

**Sapphire: FUUU...**

**Me: *teleports several Eevees into room* Eevee!**

**Misty: ...**

**Sapphire: Alright, Ryan doesn't own Pokemon, and will kick anyone's asses if they don't do the disclaimer at least once.**

**Dave (from my Truth or Dare): I'm leaving for California next Sunday...**

**Everyone except me: YES!**

**Me: NUU!**

* * *

**Road to the Plateau - Ash's Journey**

**Chapter 6 - Inferno**

**Indigo Plateau Hidden Bunker, 3:30 PM, July 3rd**

"Alright everyone, listen up." the black-haired young man spoke, as the crowd of Elite 4's, Frontier Brains, Gym Leaders, and Champions hushed down. "Now, to those traveling here, I'm very sorry for the hassle.".

"Ash, can you get to the main part?" Misty asked, as Ash took a step forward, with the microphone. "Anyways, on to the main part. As you probably have known, most of Kanto has been taken over by Team Sonic. This explains the reasons why Brock and Gary aren't here right now, as they have been captured by Team Sonic.".

"WHAT?!" most of the crowd shouted, as they started murmuring about their cities being invaded. "I myself had to deal with a dispatch group of Team Sonic. According to our now-deceased moles, Team Sonic is split up into 4 different branches: Shipping, Transport, Thieving, and Banking." Ash relayed to the group.

"Now, the reason you came here. My strategy team has made plans to take back important cities and places, such as Viridian City, Tohjo Falls, Vermilion City, and Indigo Island." Ash said, into the microphone.

"So, here are the plans to take back Kanto..."

_**5 Hours Later...**_

"... and we're done here!" Ash's voice boomed, as the group nodded heads, and got into their respective groups. "Now, an overview. Bay Squadron, you guys defend Cinnabar Island and the surrounding islands around Cinnabar.". Misty, Sabrina, Morty, Clair, Flannery, Wattson, Gardenia, and Volkner nodded.

"Centurion Squadron, infiltrate the Sonic Corp. Building in Vermilion and light it up." Ash ordered, as Co. Lewis, Lance, Jasmine, Bugsy, Wallace, Roxanne, Crasher Wake, and Candice gave signs of approval.

"Switchblade Squadron, go to Indigo Island and blast Team Sonic to hell.". Serena, Steven, Faulkner, Pryce, Brawly, Tate and Liza, Fantina, and Roark thumbs-upped. "Writer Squadron, we're going to Team Sonic's HQ." Ash said, as Cynthia, Whitney, Chuck, Winona, Norman, Bryon, and Maylene walked towards him.

"Elite 4 member, guard the bunker, and if anyone passes by, use these." Ash said, as he threw the 16 Elite 4 members nunchuk tasers. "Bruno, these are exactly like nunchucks, except at both ends have a taser.".

The Elite 4 members nodded, and headed towards the bunker gates. "Frontier Brains Noland and Lucy; you two go with Bay Squadron; Brandon and Anabel, you two go with Centurion Squadron. Brains Palmer and Thornton, go with Switchblade. The rest of you guys go with Writer Squadron." Ash ordered, as everyone saluted.

"And remember, when all is lost, use this!" Ash yelled to every single person in the room. He threw a little remote to everyone, and told them what to do with it. "If you press the red button, every living thing in a 100-meter radius except your comrades will be paralyzed by Aura.".

The plans were made, and the squadrons started to walk out. "Hello Ash Ketchum; I've seen you've grown." a voice behind Ash spoke, as Ash zipped around. There was a teenager, who was about 3 years older than Ash.

"Who are you?" Cynthia asked, as the male teenager smirked. "Name's Matthew Gates, but the 'thorities in Johto call me Matt the Killer." Matt grinned, as Chuck's eyes widened.

"Hey, aren't you the guy who put 34 people in the OMA?" Chuck gawked, as Matt kept grinning. "Yep, 'cause they PISSED me off!" Matt suddenly yelled, as the entire bunker shook.

"Anyways Ketchum, you won't survive this alone." Matt said to Ash, as he pulled out a cigar and a lighter. "And why is that?" Ash asked, suspiciously. "I've been on the run for 2 years, from Team Rocket, Team Plasma, Team Flare, and now, Team Sonic." Matt replied, as he started to smoke his cigar.

"I've seen every one of their hideouts, even Viridian City. I know your history, too, 'cause I competed in Hoenn the same year you LOST!" Matt spat, as Ash was startled.

"Not only that, I've held the position of Top Trainer in Unova and Kalos, and also reached the finals in the Silver Conference, Top 8 at Indigo, Top 4 in Hoenn, and Lily of the Valley's finals." Matt continued, as he calmed down.

"You're still thinkin' about going with us, eh? Well, the answer is no." Ash replied to all of this, as Matt just shrugged this off. "Fine then; you'll be crying for me when you face Team Sonic, don't you worry. Slowking, come out and use Teleport!" Matt yelled, as Slowking appeared, and then disappeared in an eye's flash.

"That was weird." Cynthia said to Ash, as the squadrons approached their destinations. Little did they know, that Matt would be VERY right, as a blue jackal with his Trainer watched Writer Squadron walk away.

**Sonic Corporation Building Parking Garage, 11:30 PM, July 3rd**

"Get down, will you?!" Co. Lewis told Bugsy for the umpteenth time. "Sorry, I'm just jittery today, sir." Bugsy gulped, as he eyed Co. Lewis' large rifle. "We're here!" Jasmine yelled, while the group hid in the back.

"Are we ready?" Lance asked, as the van the squadron was in moved into the parking garage. "Get your guns out. It's time." Co. Lewis commanded the squadron. The squadron people pulled out AK-47's, explosive devices, detonation lighters, Poke Balls, and Transporters.

"Attack starts... **NOW****!**" Co. Lewis shouted, as the group started firing gunshots through the door. "Time to plant Point 1! Roxanne, place the TNT! Crasher Wake, light it up!" Co. Lewis screamed, as the two Gym Leaders hurried to place their explosive devices.

"Go Floatzel! Use Focus Blast and then run!" Crasher Wake roared, as Floatzel lit the TNT fuse, and ran. The TNT blew, destroying the 7th floor of the parking garage, and brick and mortar fell into the 6th floor parking garage.

"Nice job!" Co. Lewis congratulated. "Um... the Sonic grunts are running this way, and they have bazookas..." Bugsy stuttered, and at that moment, a large squadron of Team Sonic grunts came crashing through the freight elevator.

"Alakazam, help out! Use Future Sight on the entire complex!" Anabel ordered, while Co. Lewis was dealing with the attacking front. "Come on out Metagross! Use Meteor Mash!" Co. Lewis yelled, as the grunts were hit with the onslaught by Co. Lewis' advancing forces.

All of a sudden, the parking garage shifted, as Anabel and the other Gym Leaders ran onto the elevator platform where Co. Lewis and the now-dead grunts were. The parking garage's supports rubbed against each other, then all hell broke loose.

The 7th-12th parking garage floors fell into a downwards spiral, while the squadron watched in amusement, horror, and for some, glee. The parking section landed on top of an entrance building, as the building was smashed.

"I've got an idea! Go Skarmory; Skarmory, use Fly, and get Co. Lewis to the bottom floor!" Jasmine yelled. Skarmory flew out of its Poke Ball, and grabbed Co. Lewis into the sky.

Co. Lewis' Metagross flew into the sky, using its Psychic powers, and started to shoot silver beams at the building. "Metagross is using Flash Cannon!" some of the people in the garden below the parking garage exclaimed, as pieces of the parking garage fell into the garden.

Metagross' Flash Cannon attack sliced some of the Sonic grunts into half, as the low-ranked members were killed. "Metagross, break the security gate with Psychic!" Co. Lewis yelled, as a cry of "Meta!" was yelled. Metagross started to glow, and the security barriers at the other side of the parking garage burst into flame.

"Metagross, get me and Skarmory back to Jasmine and the others!" Co. Lewis roared, as Metagross used Psychic to bring Skarmory and Co. Lewis back to the still-remaining platform piece.

"Anabel, Wake, Jasmine, Wallace, Roxanne, Bugsy, Lance, Candice, and Brandon! Move out! We're going to light up this base!" Co. Lewis grinned. The aforementioned people moved out, through the smouldering gate.

The squadron moved in, and the first thing they saw was a freight elevator. "Fill it with C4, and start a range fuse. I'll cut the elevator cords." Co. Lewis ordered, as everyone scrambled to get their C4 packs.

"Good; now fill it!" Co. Lewis gruffly said, while the group filled the elevator with C4. "Metagross, use Future Sight on the elevator!". Metagross glowed blue for a second, then stopped glowing.

"Let's go!" Co. Lewis yelled, as the squad saw a battalion of Sonic Thieve Officers. "There they are! Gyrados, use Hyper Beam on them!" a tall, well-built man commanded.

"Oh yeah? Metagross, use Explosion!" Co. Lewis yelled, as he gripped a multi-tipped star. "Oh s**t!" some of the officers screamed, as one of them sneered. "Aggron, use Protect on our men!".

"Gron!" Aggron cried, as it shielded the Thieve Officers from the blast. "Not so fast. Metagross, use Future Sight on the officers!" Co. Lewis yelled to Metagross. "Skarmory, use Protect on us!" Jasmine ordered, and the group was too, protected from the blast.

Metagross exploded, and the entire building shook like an earthquake had struck. "Hey wait an minute, that IS an Earthquake!" Bugsy shouted, as the smoke cleared to see a brunette boy that looked eerily similar to Gary.

"Hey, who the hell are you?" Co. Lewis yelled, as the brunette turned around. "My name is Blue, and I am the **Trainer**." Blue stated. He continued. "You will see me again. That is all. Goodbye." Blue coldly finished, as he suddenly disappeared.

"Metagross!" a metallic voice shouted, as the entire group was startled by the voice. "Used a Max Revive after he exploded." Co. Lewis shrugged. "I think those bastards are burning in hell right now." Lance said, as Metagross levitated the entire group.

"Wow; so much damage..." Roxanne stuttered. All of a sudden, a energy blast hit Metagross, and everyone started to fall. "Dragonite, come out and help us!" Lance screamed, as the large, orange dragon caught everyone except Jasmine.

"Don't worry! I'm OK!" a voice yelled, as the group looked down, and saw Jasmine holding onto Skarmory. "**WHY WON'T YOU DIE!**" a voice thundered in the wind, as Dragonite and Skarmory flew up to the barely standing building, with a heli-pad on top.

"Who the f**k are you?!" Co. Lewis this time screamed. "I am Abigail, Team Sonic's Transport Manager! Prepare to die!" she yelled, as the smoke cleared to the side, revealing a Pokemon, who was surrounded in shadows.

"How the f**k did those bastards get XD's?!" Crasher Wake roared, as the Shadow Medicham shot a large, dark energy blast at Metagross. "Metagross, return!" Co. Lewis screamed, as Metagross returned to his Poke Ball, before the Shadow Medicham's Shadow Blast hit it.

Co. Lewis' hand held onto the ledge of the close-to-falling building, as Abigail's steel top boots got closer to Co. Lewis. "Goodbye, it's been a thrilling time, but now, you must die." Abigail sarcastically waved goodbye, as the steel spike of her boots hit Co. Lewis' left hand.

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

* * *

**End Note:**

**What a long chapter, full of mysteries, and drama! What happened to the rest of the group? Why and how does Team Sonic have Shadow Pokemon? Well, follow and favorite, R&R, and subscribe to find out, in the next chapter of Road to the Plateau - Ash's Journey!**

**Ash: See 'ya!**

**Sapphire: I don't miss 'ya!**

**Me and AmourShipping Fangirls: STFU!**

**Sapphire: :(**


End file.
